col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Clash
is a Game Mode whereby your guild is pitted up against three other guilds in a 3 day mini tournament running each week from Friday 12pm Server Time (ST) to Monday 12pm ST. Guild Clash can be accessed by clicking on the Challenge button on the Guild Hall. Players are able to join Guild Clash between Monday 12pm ST and Thursday 12pm ST and each guild must have at least 5 players join in order to qualify for the tournament. On Thursday from 12pm ST til Friday at 12pm ST Guild members get a sneak peak at the guilds they are going to face in the coming days and during this time Guild Leaders and Elders are able to edit Formations. Guild Clash During Guild Clash your guild will be matched up against each of the other 3 guilds over the coming 3 days and each day every guild member who joined will be afforded 3 attack chances in which to attack opposing players bases with the goal of raking up the most points they can. Formation Your Guild's bases are arranged in a circle with the strongest bases being placed in the middle and the weakest around the perimeter. Positioning of bases is very important as it will determine the buffs received by each base, the amount of points the opposing guild can get by attacking your base, and apply a buff to all other players bases which will remain active until the base is destroyed. The buffs are very significant and very greatly between positions. Buffs The middle base is the most important building in Guild Clash and it is called the Stronghold. Because it is so important the Stronghold receives the greatest buff to its buildings increasing their HP by 10,000% and the DMG of Defensive Buildings by 350%. Destroying the enemy Stronghold is generally worth around twice as many points as the next highest and doing so will reduce the damage done by all the other bases defenses by 50%. The next ring of bases consists of 4 bases called Keeps. Keeps have their bases buildings HP increased by 6,000% and their defenses deal 250% more damage. For each Keep which is destroyed the rest of the buildings' Heroes will deal 10% less damage. Outside of that we have 5 Towers which have their buildings' HP increased by 4,000% and defenses deal 200% more damage. Destroying Towers applies no debuff to the rest of the bases. And finally any base outside of that is referred to as a Sentry and will have its buildings' HP increased by 2000% and damage dealt by defenses increased by 100%. Sentries as with Towers apply no buff to other buildings in the formation. Attacking Attacking is much the same as in Lords League and Resources Raid whereby you have 30 seconds to decide where they want to place their units and once the first unit is placed you have 3 minutes to deal as much damage possible. Unlike those other game modes you are given the Guild Chariot to deploy with your Heroes, and you can also scout out your opponents base before committing to attack by tapping on their base and choosing scout rather than attack. In the scout menu you have as much time as you would like to inspect their Heroes' Active Skill level, Evolution, Enlightenment, Equipment, Hero Enchants, and Hero Aids, and also look closely at their buildings. As mentioned above each player has 3 attack chances each day and there is no way to buy more chances so it is very important to choose targets wisely and coordinate with your guild to make sure you are working as a team, this will be discussed further in the Strategy section. Using all of your attacks in each round is very important even if you cannot score any points with your attacks because the number of times you have attacked is the sole determinate to how many rewards chests you will receive at the end of the week. Morale Players can spend Jewels to buy Morale which is used to provide boosts for all players in their guild. Morale can be purchased for: 100 for 50 Jewels, 250 for 100 Jewels, or 750 for 250 Jewels. Two different things can be boosted: the Guild Chariot's Active and Divine Skill level, and Mercenaries. The boosts last until the end of Guild Clash so it is important to buy them as soon as you can when Guild Clash starts in order to maximize their usefuless. The boosts are improved in levels with each level costing progressively more Morale. Buying Morale rewards the player with Guild Contribution Points which are used to improve the skills of your Guild Bot. Points Each guild starts out with 50,000 points which are distributed among their bases depending on the number of bases and are generally balanced in such a fashion that Strongholds are worth twice as much as Keeps which are worth twice as much as Towers which are worth twice as much as Sentries. Players score points by dealing damage to opposing bases buildings and will receive an amount of points equal to the percentage of base HP they eliminate. Killing Heroes is worth no points, and as such provides a very significant protection to your base. Players generally must either eliminate all your heroes before they start dealing any significant amount of damage to buildings, or drop their heroes in different areas and use aoe skills to try and pull your heroes apart and deal as much damage as possible while they are distracted. Rewards Once Guild Clash has ended you will receive rewards chests which can be collected by clicking on the Prize Collection button in the Guild Clash window. Rewards Chests will randomly contain: Jewels, Rings, Souls, Gold, Hero Shards, and Gold and Coral EXP Eggs. The number and quality of rewards chests is based on a number of different factors: *The number of attack chances used directly correlates to the number of chests you will receive. 9/9 means 100% of rewards while 6/9 is 66% and 0/9 is 0%. *The number of participants determines the base number of chests which will be available; this number starts at 5 and peaks at 10 for a guild with 50 participants *The Chest Level is determined by your Guild's Lords League Trophy rank every Sunday at 12pm Server Time. The higher the chest level, the better the rewards each chest will contain. *Your Guilds placement in the prior week. Placing first yields 300% of the base number of reward chests, and placing last yields the base number. Match Making Guild Clash match ups are determined by a number of factors: *Number of participants. The game does not want to pair two guilds with a difference in the number of players greater than 10, so it tends to pair guilds with 5 to 15 participants together, 15 to 25, 25 to 35, and 35 to 50 or something like that. *Player strength determined by Player level, top 5 hero levels, top 5 equipment levels, and probably many other factors. *Guild Rank determined by Lords League Trophy count of the guilds members. *Past parings. The game seems to not want to pair the same guilds together from week to week. As you can probably see the matchmaking is not very fair at all and it is also very possible for guilds to manipulate who they are matched against. Also depending on which version of the game you play there may or may not be other guilds which are evenly matched with yours, meaning most match ups will be a landslide one way or the other regardless of pairings so there really isn't too much of a reason to take this too seriously, just try to have fun. Strategy Here are a few recommendations on what can be done to improve you guild's performance in Guild Clash. Do you have any strategy recommendations to add? Matchmaking Strategy Unfortunately one of the most effective strategies involves manipulating matchmaking. Many top guilds will control the number of players who they allow to join in order to avoid other top guilds they know will beat them. This is the only real option these guilds have to improve their performance in Guild Clash so who can blame them. Teamwork Teamwork is a large component of Guild Clash. It is important to give weaker members a chance to attack bases which they are capable of scoring against. There are many players who attack weaker bases in order to rake up points, but the guild would often have been better off having their weaker members take out those bases and the stronger players to focus on stronger bases. At times things are less straight forward. You may be the last player with attack chances remaining and the only bases remaining are either very powerful or very weak. Your team may be capable of scoring 10x more points against the weak bases and thus it is in everyone's best interest for you to use your attacks against weaker targets. So generally it is a best practice to encourage lower level players to use their attacks first and for the strongest players to save their attacks. Additionally this helps to encourage all players to use their attacks as many players are hesitant to attack any base they have no chance against even though it is in their best interest to do so, because they are not necessarily thinking of it this way. Most guilds enforce strict requirements that anyone who signs up for Guild Clash must use their attacks or they will be kicked out of the Guild so it is very important to help encourage players to use their attacks. Of course the cost of this strat is that you often won't knock out the Stronghold or Keeps early to activate the debuffs, but there are usually only a few players in the guild who are capable of knocking out those bases and they should feel free to do so at their own leisure. Scoring Strategy In the event that none of the bases remaining have Heroes defending who your Heroes are capable of defeating it is time to get creative. Instead of making it your goal to kill their Heroes you should actually be thinking about how to avoid or distract their heroes while your damage dealers work on their buildings. Here are some ideas: *If you have a powerful enough tank you may choose to use them to aggro their whole team and then place the rest of your team on the other side of the map or in all corners. *You may also choose to use abilities which function to deal large amounts of aoe damage quickly. Both Sapphirix's and Ambrosia's Divine Skills are often referred to as 'base wipe' skills and their Active Skills do a large amount of aoe damage and can be spammed with the Guild Chariot's divine skill as Sapphirix's skill is on a 2s cooldown and Ambrosia's is 3s. This is nearly the same for Ironclad, however his divine skill is targeted rather than hitting the whole map and his skill is on an 8s cooldown. Other Heroes with powerful aoe include: Bullhead, Arctic Lord, Toxic Shaman, The Berserker, Great Sage, Won Ton, Demon Slayer, and Pounder. *Given the popularity of the 'base wipe' strat IGG has begun introducing characters whose fortitude skills directly counter it. Rath's fortitude skill reduces the damage walls take from skills for the first 20-30 seconds of battle. Wolvenfiend's fortitude skill increases wall HP and causes them to reflect damage. This can be very deadly, however of course Ambrosia is invulnerable while doing her skill. The Guild Chariot and Sapphirix can be absolutely wrecked by his fortitude skill however. *Flying Heroes can be used to avoid aggroing melee heroes and any Landslide with fortitude evolution can be killed without retaliation if you only drop 2 Heroes as he will stand on his platform doing nothing until the 3rd Hero is dropped. Also if the hero he lands on is a flying hero he will walk back to his platform if none of your other heroes are close enough to that hero to aggro Landslide. Category:Gameplay Category:Guild